


Wherever you go

by Savorybreakfasts



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: BDSM, Belts, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Caning, Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorybreakfasts/pseuds/Savorybreakfasts
Summary: Julian has a request.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Wherever you go

**Author's Note:**

> I published this anonymously this summer, because it's heavier BDSM than my normal, and gets into stuff like wanting to do 24/7 which I'd never written before, and I wasn't sure how comfortable I was with it. But I'm proud of the negotiation in it, so I decided to take it off anon. Here it is.

They were all packed and eating dinner. Julian had been somewhat irritable for hours. Elim finally sighed, put his fork down, and asked him why.

“I’m anxious about going back to Earth. It’s been a long time.”

“Is that all? Because it seems like you’re being edgy with me.” It sounded more accusatory than he intended.

“No. Well, maybe. Sorry.”

Garak softened his face. “It’s alright. Tell me what it is.”

“I want to ask you for something, but I don’t know. It’s probably stupid.” Julian stabbed a bit of potato. 

Elim waited. When Julian spoke again the words tumbled out. “I want to have your marks on my arse when I get to Earth. I want it to hurt when I sit down.” 

“Darling boy, you know that is something I will always do for you. With pleasure.” He took a sip of kanar. There was more. Julian’s anxiety didn’t match this ordinary-for-them request.

Julian looked anxious, almost ashamed. “I want more. On the trip, I want you to punish me. Whenever I need it, or you think I need it, I want you to take me somewhere and spank me. I want you to spank me even when you don’t think I need it, just to keep me grounded, to remind me I’m yours.” He smiled wryly. “I may need a lot of reminding,”

Elim took his hand. “Thank you for telling me what you were thinking.”

Julian looked down. “I know it’s a lot to ask for. But I keep thinking about it more and more, and it is so comforting to think about. When I think about being on Earth and feeling anxiety, I imagine you taking my hand and leading me into an isolated corner and spanking me, and I feel so much calmer.”

Elim felt overwhelmed with this new information coming at him. It was so much. But it also felt so good to imagine. And it felt so good that Julian trusted him with this. Julian wanted his help in staying grounded. There was much to think about.

“The logistics might be difficult.”

Julian smiled. “True.”

He thought it over more, tried to reconcile it with his own anxiety about the visit, and couldn’t.

He sighed. “I’m not sure I can imagine really doing it, not mixed in with our ordinary days. As opposed to what it is now, something set apart, something outside of our normal interaction.”

Julian laughed ruefully. “I’m not sure I can, either, to be honest. I think it’s one thing to imagine and feel good, but another thing to actually do when we’re at some awful family party and there’s trays of food being passed around and my aunt is telling the same story for the third time.”

Elim laughed, and was relieved to hear this pragmatism from Julian.

He smiled at him, feeling such love, and said, “Don’t get me wrong--I love the fantasy. Taking you by the hand, leading you someplace private, and hurting you just enough for you to remember who you belong to. I can’t imagine getting caught, though. And I don’t know how it would make us feel. In reality. But I’m glad you told me.”

“So you aren’t upset?”

“Upset? By what?”

“That I asked you for something further than what we’ve done? That doesn’t really sound like it would be good for us and I was kind of stupid for asking?”

“No. No, upset is the furthest thing from what I am feeling. And it’s never stupid to talk about what you feel and want--and this is me saying that, so you know it must be true.”

Julian smiled back, in mutual recognition that Garak and talking about feelings was a new combination.

Elim continued, “But you really are acting quite insecure right now, quite unsure of me. I might not be able to spank you much on the trip, but I can certainly do so now. And mark you the way you need.”

“Now?” Julian looked at the cooling potatoes.

“Right now. Unless you don’t want to?”

“No, I want to, I just--”

Garak interrupted him crisply. “Good. Stand up, drop your trousers and pants, and bend over the back of your chair, hands holding the seat. I’ll give you your warm-up right here then we’ll see about those marks.”

Julian obeyed. Such a good boy. Elim loved seeing him like this, sweet and pliant. He brought his hand down on his ass with a satisfying smack, then again. He needed to get him ready, body and soul, for the hard session he requested. He needed to get himself ready, too. He loved doing this for Julian, and derived a lot of pleasure in it himself, but it was a state of mind he needed to reach.

But spanking him? Seeing his perfect, round bottom quiver in anticipation of the blows? That was easy, and lovely, and he relished it. 

He spanked him until he could feel the burn of his ass on his hand. When he was satisfied, he took off his belt and raised his arm..

Julian inhaled sharply as the leather smacked his flesh. Elim smiled, he loved that sound, loved all the little gasps Julian made as he brought the belt down, over and over. There were darkened lines starting to appear on his brown skin. There would be some bruising. But the real marks would come when he took the cane and raised perfect welts on Julian’s beautiful behind.

It had been a long time since he had used the cane. The mere mention of it during sex could send Julian over the edge--Julian adored the fantasy of the cane. The reality was more complicated. It pushed him, and he struggled and resisted. It was more intense pain than they usually played with. And sometimes the rituals around it felt too humiliating for Julian. He’d safeworded once. Elim had dropped the cane and rushed to comfort him, remorseful and relieved at once. 

His arm was starting to sting from the effort. Julian must be hurting beautifully now. He stopped, and rubbed his butt soothingly.

“Are you ready for my cane?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir.” Elim smiled. They didn’t roleplay often, but on occasion, he loved the sound of  _ sir  _ on Julian’s lips.

“Good boy.”

Julian shivered from the praise and awaited his next instructions.

“Go into the bedroom. Get completely naked. Then go kneel in the corner while I clean up out here. I want you to think about what’s coming.” Elim loved exercising the authority Julian gave him like this. Almost too far, right on the edge of what Julian found tolerable. 

He took his time, knowing how miserable Julian would be in the corner right now, longing for attention--a scratch on the head, a kiss, a blow from the cane--anything, just to not be left alone with his thoughts. It was the worst thing he could go through. It was an honor to be given control of it. He rattled the dishes to remind Julian that he was being ignored in favor of kitchen clean-up.

He could hear Julian whimper. “Quiet!” he said loudly, and Julian obeyed.

After a sufficient amount of time, he walked to the bedroom, went to the closet and took out the cane. He swished it through the air to test its weight and balance, and because the noise would make Julian shiver. He did it three more times, the last inches from Julian’s side. He didn’t flinch. Garak admired his discipline. He would test it tonight.

“Go over to the bed. Lie down the middle, legs together, arms outstretched.” He liked to bend Julian over, make him spread his legs, but in this position he didn’t have to worry about injuring him by hitting any delicate areas he didn’t mean to cane.

He came over and patted Julian’s thigh approvingly. This thigh would have the most perfect lines when he was done. He ran a hand across his shoulders and upper back. Julian didn’t like that as much, but this was about what he needed and what Garak wanted to do. He would mark him there, too, because he could.

He went back to the closet and got out three lengths of rope. He wrapped one around Julian’s ankles, binding his legs together, then tying them to the bed. He did the same to his wrists, tying them to the top of the bedframe.

“It’ll be easier for you to take bound.”

“Yes, sir.”

He took the third length of rope and tied one end to the side rail of the bed, wrapped it around it over Julian’s torso, then tied the other end to the other side. It wasn’t that constraining, but should help remind him to stay still.

Now, did he want to order him to stay silent, let him scream and worry about the neighbors another time, or gag him? He decided screaming would not be an option. He asked Julian, “Can you remain silent for this, or do you need a gag?”

“A gag, sir.”

“Good boy for knowing.”

He went to the closet again and came back with a ball gag, as well as a metal ball for him to hold and drop if he needed to tap out.

When he had Julian situated as he wanted him, he took the cane, flicked his wrist, and laid down a line across his lovely thighs. 

Julian yelped through the gag. Elim looked to see his face, there were tears in hs eyes threatening to spill over, but he nodded for him to go on.

Another, just above the first. He waited for the pain to settle, both the first stinging bite of pain when the cane hit, and the second searing, radiating wave after. He gave him time between blows to feel the pain, the radiating warmth, the surrender, then laid down a third line, moving up his thighs. Julian gasped and wriggled but held onto his ball. Good boy. Elim was proud of how much he could take, and proud of himself for his skill wielding the cane.

Three more strokes, and he had arrived at his favorite spot, where Julian’s buttocks met his thighs. He gave him a hard stroke there, then another right on top of it. Julian screamed through his gag and the tears in his eyes spilled down his face. Elim gave him one more stroke there, then let him rest.

“You’re doing so well, Julian. I’m proud of you. These marks will last for weeks. Every time you sit down you’ll remember who you belong to. I’ll be with you no matter where you are.”

Julian’s breathing settled. It looked like he was sliding into subspace. It was time to continue. Julian would be flying soon, and Elim entering his own state of bliss.

He brought his cane down on the fleshy part of Julian’s ass, waited and did it again, and again and again. He was soaring now, but he still stayed connected to Julian, who seemed to be flying himself.

He put down three lines across Julian’s upper back, then threw the cane aside. He got onto the bed next to Julian.

“Oh, Julian. Oh my good boy. You took that so well.”

Julian was weeping now. Elim untied him quickly, careful to not break contact, then pulled him into his arms.

“Oh, love. Oh, Julian. I’ve got you. I’m not letting go. I’ve got you.”

He took care of him for a long time afterwards, putting a healing salve on his welts bringing him tea with lots of sugar, petting his hair. When he was satisfied that Julian was alright, he showered and put his pajamas on, went back to the bedroom and climbed in under the covers. Then he took Julian in his arms, and held him until morning.

The next morning he couldn’t help but smile as Julian opted to take his extra sweet Tarkalean tea standing.


End file.
